Cursed
by truefaith.truedestiny.truelove
Summary: What happens when you become a puppet and have no control over what happens or becomes of you? Do you fight or do you simple submit to the strings forcefully tugging you? Will you break free from the authoress's spell? And live happily ever after? H


**A.N: **This is my third fanfic! I'm really excited…although I haven't finished my other ones yet. Oops. But I couldn't leave this one just sitting in my desktop. Hope you like.

. . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… if I did; I certainly wouldn't call it _Naruto_. It'd be something lame like 'Ninja: The Fight for Honour.' yes… it is quite pathetic.

_Bound within a prison cell,_

_Of words- not steel nor 'crete_

_Suffering in this made up hell_

_A puppet at your master's feet_

_You refuse to play the martyr _

_But the pen's not yours to alter_

_Because you're just the character_

_And they the heedless author _

Cursed: The Chapter Called 1 Which Was More of a Prologue 

_The__End._

With one final cursive loop of her quill, the authoress gazed proudly at her finished masterpiece. Like all her stories it was a fairytale-ish yarn, albeit a dark one. It was a tale about a princess who had sacrificed and murdered all her loved ones in order to win the heart of a mysterious masked man who had captivated her heart. To win the heart of this masked bandit she had to prove her love to him via a series of shady deeds. In the end all her efforts were futile as the object of her infatuation proved to be a _hagitch._

_Hagitches_ had a special power-dark in its strength- that allowed them to become living. Once they achieved this goal they terrified and terrorized all that crossed their paths with their terrible magical powers. But to become living they needed to acquire the body members they were missing as well as a living soul and the precious breath of life… which they stole from guileless humans in the most gruesome way- trickery. Placing the organs within them, they devoured the innocent souls and sucked the breath of life out of their prey- they were awesome in a grotesque way.

The hagitch in this story had fooled the princess into carving the heart of her baby sister right from her tiny chest; gouging the caring eyes of her mother from her anguished face; chopping the strong capable hands of her brother's from his struggling body and ripping the voice box from her father's aged neck, all for the sake of love. Too blinded by her affection, she did these tasks compliantly, letting the evil within her heart control her actions.

After taking her sacrifices to the hagitch he quickly kissed her and stole her breath away and devoured her soul, where it resided within his stomach- the only part of her life left. As the last heir to the throne he used his black magic to control her corpse and married her and became King of the kingdom. He ruled with an iron fist, his reign eternal as not only was he alive but immortal as well.

The story ended sombrely as the princess scolded herself for her stupidity and begged her deceased family to forgive her, as she stayed for eternity in the pit of the belly of the monster…

Smirking the authoress closed the book, almost reverently. Gliding her fingers over the cover of her novel, she vaguely noticed how the book lacked any colours- at how the book looked _dead._

_I'll soon change that_, she thought as she languidly stood from her seat.

The room was simple four walled cube. The first set of parallel walls were white- pure untainted white. They held no sores on their smooth faces, no picture frames, no windows, no anything. The second pair of parallel walls were the same pristine white. One end of the room, however held a grand mirror that at first sight simply reflected the room but as the authoress continued her journey closer to it, the deceptive reflection was altered. Statues shimmered into the mirrors eyesight, each one twisted into its own unique pose. These human sized statues littered the room in a sporadic sequence. Some held themselves with a heavy countenance, others were twisted in anguish and others blank and unfeeling. But as the authoress continued her gait towards the mirror another image shimmered into view. A girl with rosy pink locks widened her eyes in fear as the authoress halted in front of her, the glass of the mirror the only thing protecting her from the woman before her. Flinching backwards, she warily watched as the authoress moved to caress the glass.

Smiling sadly the authoress said in a smooth silky voice, "It's a shame… you failed to achieve your happy ending." Trembling with fear, the pink haired girl yelped in terror as the authoress slipped her hand through the solid looking mirror. Reaching towards the frightened girl, her hand clasped around the pendant around the girl's neck. Struggling to escape the girl tried in vain to break from her tight grasp- the once vast abyss of the mirror world seemed to be closing in on her fast. Try as she might, all attempts proved futile as she felt the pendant break from its chain. Reaching desperately for it she felt every muscle of her body freeze as the authoress pulled the pendant from the mirror. Teary eyes wide and desperate, mouth slightly parted and with an expectant arm extended towards an unreachable goal, the girl was frozen, unable to move, rendered as useless as one of the many statues littering the room.

Still clutching unto the pendant, the authoress watched as iridescent colours swirled within the gem. Clutching the treasure tightly in her hands she turned on her heel and made her way to her desk at the top of the room. Placing the hardback book atop the many pieces of paper on her table, she placed the pendant on top of the front cover of the book. Slowly she watched with interest as the book absorb the gem, the life within it spreading across the book, illustrating it and encasing with vivacity, until the pedant could no longer be seen; until all life had been sucked from within it. The only remaining remainder of the jewel being the small crystal that gleamed at the centre of the hardback cover. Grasping her pen, with careful calculated movements the authoress wrote the title of the book on the cover in bold beautiful calligraphy writing. At the bottom she etched her name, finally sealing her spell off. Smirking she watched as one last illustration magic-ed itself onto the cover. The same pink haired girl from the mirror appeared on the cover her body still contorted into the pose she had donned within the mirror world.

Flicking briefly through the pages one last time, the authoress moved to shelf her newest story away. As she shoved the book into it's new allotted space she noted how the girl's picture on the cover seemed to release the tears that had been threatening to fall.

She was trapped inside the book to repeat the same story forever and ever and ever and ever…

This was the fate of those captured under the authoress' curse…

. * . * .

"In other news, a young fifteen year old secondary school student has been reported to be missing. Sakura Haruno was last seen last Tuesday at the town's memorial library around four o' clock in the afternoon." A picture of said young girl flashed onto the screen. With long luscious pink locks and sparkling emerald eyes, she was the epitome of teenage beauty. She wore a great big smile which illuminated her whole face, an easy going expression painted upon her face- one could feel their heart wrench at the thought of the parents of this young girl. Losing a daughter who looked so perfect… one could only image the pain they might feel. Just then a woman popped onto the screen, her facial features resembling greatly with missing girl's- she must be her mother. Tears streaked her face as she pleaded with the viewers at home, "Please, she's the only daughter I have." Sobs wracked through her body as she mumbled more words only for them to be drowned out by the tears that cascaded down her face. The camera suddenly flashed back to the reporter in the news room just as a family member (presumably) pulled the heart broken mother into a consoling hold.

Feeling the her breath constricting within her chest, Hinata barely noticed the first time her father called out to her. Breaking from her silent reverie the fourteen year old hesitantly moved forward. She was small for someone her age, not short but small none the less. Her blue back was short and uneven, barely reaching the nape of her neck. Her eyes were large and round giving her a vulnerable and soft appearance, bangs framed her face and the big black rimmed glasses around her eyes seemed to swallow her face up. Taking short steady steps towards her father, she fiddled nervously with her dress until she stood in front of him. Trembling every so often, she kept her gaze locked onto the ground.

Taking in the sight of his daughter before him, he cleared his throat, "Hinata." said girl looked up abruptly, shrinking under his gaze. "Where did you guys go today?" Flinching slightly from the question, she reluctantly began, already predicting the outcome of her tale.

"Umm…we went nowhere really. Mom just took me to her place. And that's pretty much it." she held his gaze before staring intently at the ground once more. Her answer had been neutral but she knew that somehow her innocent words would provoke his anger, no matter how hard she tried to keep his peace.

"Was he there." he levelly asked her, his voice didn't let on how he was feeling. Deep down Hinata already knew his anger was boiling within him. She nodded wordlessly, not wanting to answer him with words. "Ah." came his calm reply. Taking that as her cue to leave, the mousy girl shuffled her way out of the room. Leaving her father to stew in his own anger… She was safe at least…for now.

She had been reading her library book, "_Purple Hibiscus_", when he had all but stormed into her room his face lit with fury. He had screamed at her and thrown things around her room like a petulant child. He had roared and he had growled and he had blamed her for everything that had happened to him- that had happened to _them…_

And it scared and frightened her. So much so that she began to cry from the pain… not the physical pain. No, not once had he raised his hand against her, he was careful not to touch her. It was his words that made her silently tremble- it was the way he accused her betraying him by gallivanting jovially with the woman who had nearly destroyed them. It was the way he glared at her furiously as if it were all her fault. It was the way his eyes shone in disappointment s if he expected her to reunite him with her mother…

. * . * .

Once upon a time there was a girl called Hinata Hyuuga, who lived with her mum and dad, Hana and Hiashi Hyuuga. Hana and Hiashi were deeply in love with one another and swore they would never depart. Hana and Hiashi also deeply loved their little daughter Hinata very much also. And they lived in house far far away from the bad _bad _outside world. And they were all happy, very very happy together. So they lived happily ever after….

Except they didn't… because reality hated fairytales. Hana fell out of love with Hiashi (or rather she never really was in love with him…) and cursed him with divorce- the most deadliest spell known to marriage. The spell made Hiashi weak and very sad- he would never be the same. So Hana moved out of their happy home (which by then had become a very sad angry sort of house) and left Hinata alone with Hiashi.

Hiashi was bitter and unconsciously he shoved the blame for his failed marriage on poor little Hinata. Hinata was forced to endure his anger and reminisce on the fairytale she once had…

**A.n: **Please review if you like


End file.
